E se o 'Bandido' fosse os Estados Unidos da América?
Noam Chomsky Ao aplicar o conceito de "estados bandidos" aos adversários, Washington reivindicava o direito de tomar medidas unilaterais. Noam Chomsky O conceito de "Estado-bandido"(1) ou Estado fora-da-lei teve, nos últimos tempos, um papel primordial na análise e na estratégia política norte-americana. O exemplo mais conhecido(2) é a crise iraquiana, que dura exatamente há 10 anos (a invasão do Kuait pelo Iraque data de 1° de agosto de 1990). Na época, Washington e Londres decretaram ser o Iraque um "Estado-bandido", que constituía uma ameaça aos seus vizinhos e aos demais países; uma "nação fora-da-lei", dirigida por uma reencarnação de Hitler, e que devia ser mantida em xeque pelos guardiães da ordem internacional: os Estados Unidos e seu fiel escudeiro britânico. A característica mais interessante deste debate sobre os "Estados-bandidos" é precisamente nunca ter ele acontecido. As discussões ficam circunscritas a limites que impedem a formulação de uma resposta evidente: que os Estados Unidos e a Grã-Bretanha devem agir de acordo com suas leis e com os tratados internacionais que assinaram. Enquadramento legal O enquadramento legal pertinente ao caso ê baseado na Carta das Nações Unidas, fundamento do direito internacional, e, para os Estados Unidos, na Constituição norte-americana. A Carta estipula que "uma vez constatada a existência de uma ameaça contra a paz, de uma ruptura da paz ou de um ato de agressão, o Conselho de Segurança pode decidir as medidas a serem tomadas que não impliquem o uso da força armada. Caso tais medidas se revelem inadequadas, o Conselho poderá empreender qualquer ação que julgue necessária à manutenção ou ao restabelecimento da paz e da segurança internacionais". A única exceção admitida está no Artigo 51: "Nenhuma disposição da presente Carta causa prejuízo ao direito natural de legítima defesa, individual ou coletiva, caso um país membro das Nações Unidas seja objeto de uma agressão armada, até que o Conselho de Segurança tenha tomado as medidas necessárias para, manter a paz e a segurança internacionais." Agindo por conta própria Existem, portanto, vias legítimas de recurso para fazer frente às diversas ameaças que pesam contra a paz mundial, e nenhum Estado tem autoridade para agir por sua própria conta, através de medidas unilaterais. Os Estados Unidos e a Grã-Bretanha não são exceções à regra, mesmo que tivessem as mãos limpas, o que está longe de ser o caso. Os "Estados-bandidos" não aceitam tais condições: como o Iraque de Saddam Hussein, por exemplo, ou os Estados Unidos. Dessa forma, por ocasião do primeiro confronto com o Iraque, a atual secretária de Estado Madeleine Albright, que na época era embaixadora dos Estados Unidos junto à Organização das Nações Unidas (ONU), declarou sem constrangimento ao Conselho de Segurança: "Agiremos de forma multilateral, quando pudermos, e unilateralmente, quando julgarmos necessário", pois "consideramos a área do Oriente Médio de vital importância para os interesses nacionais dos Estados Unidos." ONU avalizou acordo de paz Essa posição foi reiterada pela secretária de Estado em fevereiro de 1998, quando o secretário-geral da ONU, Kofi Annan, se encontrava numa missão diplomática em Bagdá: "Nós lhe desejamos boa sorte, e quando ele voltar veremos se o que ele traz é compatível com nossos interesses nacionais." Quando Annan anunciou que fora alcançado um acordo com Sadam Hussein, o presidente Bill Clinton declarou, por sua vez, que se o Iraque não se conformasse - sendo Washington o único juiz da questão -, "todo o mundo compreenderia que os Estados Unidos e, assim espero, todos os nossos aliados, teríamos o direito unilateral de responder no momento, no lugar e da maneira da nossa escolha". O Conselho de Segurança da ONU endossou por unanimidade o acordo assinado por Annan, rejeitando a exigência de Londres e Washington de serem autorizados a utilizar a força, caso o acordo não fosse cumprido. Nessa hipótese, a resolução do Conselho indicava que o Iraque se exporia "às mais graves conseqüências", sem maior precisão. O Conselho decidiu ainda permanecer no controle da situação. Nos termos da Carta das Nações Unidas, tratava-se exclusiva e tão-somente do Conselho de Segurança(3). Senhores da guerra Washington fez uma leitura completamente diferente desse texto, que no entanto nada tem de ambíguo. Segundo 0 embaixador William Richardson, o acordo alcançado "não impedia o uso unilateral da força" e os Estados Unidos conservavam o direito legal de atacar Bagdá quando bem entendessem. Clinton, por sua vez, declarou que a resolução do Conselho de Segurança lhe "conferia autoridade para agir" - por meios militares, precisou seu assessor de imprensa - em caso de desrespeito por parte do Iraque dos compromissos assumidos. No Congresso, certos eleitos consideraram que esta posição oficial ainda era por demais respeitosa do direito nacional e internacional. O republicano Trent Lott, por exemplo, líder da maioria no Senado, denunciou o governo de Clinton por ter "subcontratado" sua política externa "a outros" - quer dizer, ao Conselho de Segurança. Seu colega John Kerry, outrora "pomba da paz", acrescentou que a invasão do Iraque pelos Estados Unidos seria "legítima", caso Saddam Hussein "se obstinasse em violar as resoluções da ONU". Desprezo pelo direito internacional O desprezo pela primazia do direito está profundamente enraizado na cultura intelectual e nas práticas norte-americanas. Basta recordar, entre outros exemplos, a reação de Washington à sua condenação pela Corte Internacional de Justiça de Haia, em 1986. Os Estados Unidos foram então condenados por "uso ilegal da força" contra a Nicarágua sandinista, intimados a pôr fim às suas atividades clandestinas a serviço dos "Contra" anti-sandinistas, e ainda a pagar indenizações ao governo legal de Manágua(4). Essa decisão da mais alta instância judiciária internacional provocou um furacão de protestos nos Estados Unidos. A Corte foi acusada de ter se "desacreditado", e seu parecer, julgado indigno de ser publicado, não foi absolutamente levado em conta. Muito pelo contrário: a maioria democrata no Congresso imediatamente autorizou a liberação de novos fundos para os terroristas do "Contra". Numa declaração de abril de 1986, o secretário de Estado George Schultz havia formulado de maneira clara a doutrina norteamericana sobre a questão: "A palavra negociação é um eufemismo para capitulação, se a sobra do poder não se projeta sobre o campo de diálogo", explicou, condenando os que defendiam "meios utópicos, legalistas, tais como a mediação por terceiros, a ONU e a Corte de Haia, sem considerar na equação o elemento poder." A "agressão interna" O desprezo escancarado pelo artigo 51 da Carta das Nações Unidas é particularmente revelador. Tivemos um exemplo muito claro depois dos acordos de 1954 que puseram fim à primeira guerra da Indochina, conduzida pela França. Foram considerados um "desastre" por Washington, que logo se dedicou a sabotá-los: o Conselho Nacional de Segurança decidiu secretamente que "em caso de rebelião ou de subversão comunistas locais que não constituíssem ataque armado", os Estados Unidos considerariam o uso da força, inclusive contra a China, identificada como "a fonte da subversão". O mesmo documento preconizava a remilitarização do Japão e a transformação da Tailândia no "ponto focal das operações clandestinas e de guerra psicológica no Sudeste asiático"(5), especialmente na Indochina, ou seja, Vietnã(6). Posteriormente, o governo norte-americano iria dar a sua definição do conceito de agressão, incluindo o "combate político ou a subversão" - entenda-se: por parte de outros países, que não eles próprios. E o artificio utilizado pelo senador democrata Adlai Stevenson, que invocou uma "agressão interna" para justificar a escalada militar do presidente John Kennedy que iria levar a um ataque de grande envergadura no Sul da península e, conseqüentemente, à longa guerra do Vietnã. Para justificar diante do Conselho de Segurança a invasão do Panamá por tropas norte-americanas em dezembro de 1989, o embaixador Thomas Pickering invocou o artigo 51 da ONU: tratava-se, segundo ele, de impedir que o território desse país "fosse utilizado como base para. o tráfico de drogas destinadas aos Estados Unidos". Entre a "opinião esclarecida" ninguém contradisse essa interpretação. O direito à "legítima defesa" Em junho de 1993, o presidente Clinton alcançou grande sucesso no Congresso e na imprensa quando ordenou um ataque de mísseis contra o Iraque, ataque que deixou grande número de vítimas civis. Os comentadores ficaram particularmente impressionados com o recurso de Albright ao famoso artigo 51: os bombardeios constituíam "um ato de legítima defesa contra um ataque armado", disse ela, referindo-se a uma pretensa tentativa de assassinato contra o presidente George Bush, ocorrida dois meses antes! Responsáveis pela administração, expressando-se em anonimato, informaram os jornalistas que "esse julgamento sobre a culpabilidade do Iraque baseava-se em provas e análises circunstanciais, e não em informações concretas" - o que não impediu que a imprensa saudasse com unanimidade a utilização do famoso artigo 51. Na Câmara dos Comuns, na Grã-Bretanha, o secretário de Relações Exteriores, Douglas Hurd, também defendeu esse "exercício justificado e comedido do direito à legítima defesa". Um tal balanço parece dar razão a todos os que, mundo afora, se preocupam com a existência de "Estados-bandidos", prontos a usar a força em nome de um "interesse nacional" definido somente pelos jogos de poder internos; e com a existência ainda mais inquietante de "Estados-bandidos" que se erigem em árbitros e carrascos em escala planetária. Um "Gulag norte-americano" O que viria, então, a ser um "Estado-bandido"? A idéia subjacente a essa formulação é que, embora terminada a guerra fria (1947-1989), os Estados Unidos conservam a responsabilidade de proteger o mundo. Mas proteger de quem? A "conspiração monolítica e impiedosa" de J. R Kennedy e o "império do mal" tão caro a Ronald Reagan já se acabaram. E preciso encontrar novos inimigos(7). Dentro do país, o medo da criminalidade - e em particular da droga - foi estimulado por "uma, série de fatores que pouco ou quase nada têm a ver com o crime propriamente dito". Essa é a conclusão da Comissão Nacional de Justiça Criminal, que cita o comportamento dos meios de comunicação, além do "modo como o Estado e a indústria privada produzem medo nos cidadãos", "explorando, com fins políticos, as tensões raciais latentes." E ressalta o preconceito racial existente na polícia e na justiça, que arrasa comunidades negras e cria um "abismo racial", colocando o país sob "O risco de uma catástrofe social". Criminologistas descrevem o resultado como um "Gulag norte-americano", um "novo apartheid", com a população carcerária atingindo, pela primeira vez na história dos Estados Unidos, cerca de dois milhões de detentos, em sua maioria (!) sendo afro-americanos. O índice de presidiários negros é sete vezes maior que o de brancos, sem qualquer relação com o índice de detenções, que por sua vez não tem relação alguma com os números reais de uso ou de tráfico de drogas(8). Teoria do louco No exterior, os perigos seriam o "terrorismo internacional", os "narcotraficantes hispânicos" e, o mais grave de todos, os "Estados-bandidos". Um estudo secreto, datado de 1995, e tornado público recentemente graças à lei sobre liberdade de informação, delineava em linhas gerais a abordagem estratégica na aurora do novo milênio. Feito pelo Strategic Command, responsável pelo arsenal nuclear estratégico, e intitulado Essentials of Post Cold War Deterrence (Princípios básicos de dissuasão no pós-guerra fria), o estudo mostra, segundo a agência Associated Press, "como os Estados Unidos modificaram sua estratégia de dissuasão, substituindo a União Soviética pelos Estados ditos ‘bandidos’ ou ‘fora-da-lei’: Iraque, Irã, Líbia, Síria, Cuba e Coréia do Norte". Recomenda ainda que os Estados Unidos explorem seu potencial nuclear para projetar de si uma imagem "irracional" e "vingativa" no caso de ameaça aos seus interesses nacionais. "É prejudicial nos mostrarmos como pessoas razoáveis, racionais e de sangue-frio" e, pior ainda, como respeitadores de bobagens tais como o direito e os tratados internacionais. "Que alguns elementos" do governo federal "possam parecer potencialmente loucos, incontroláveis, pode contribuir para criar ou reforçar medos e apreensões nas mentes dos nossos adversários." Esse relatório ressuscitava a "teoria do louco" de Richard Nixon: os inimigos dos Estados Unidos devem compreender que estão diante de desequilibrados, de comportamento imprevisível, e que dispõem de uma enorme capacidade de destruição. O medo os conduziria, dessa forma, a se dobrarem às vontades norte-americanas. Esse conceito havia sido desenvolvido em Israel nos anos 50 pelo governo trabalhista, cujos dirigentes "pregavam atos de loucura", como escreveu em seu diário pessoal o ex-primeiro ministro Moshe Sharett. O conceito dirigia-se então, até certo ponto, contra os Estados Unidos, que na época não eram considerados suficientemente confiáveis. Retomada pela única superpotência atual, que se considera acima da lei e sofre poucos constrangimentos por parte de suas próprias elites, temos de admitir que essa teoria coloca um sério problema ao resto do mundo. Criando novos inimigos Desde o começo do governo Reagan, em 1980, a Líbia foi designada como 0 "Estado-bandido" por excelência. Vulnerável e sem meios de se defender, esse país é de fato um saco de pancadas per feito. Em 1986, por exemplo, o bombardeio de Trípoli terá sido o primeiro da história programado para transmissão por televisão, ao vivo e em tempo real, para que os escreventes dos discursos do "Grande Comunicador" Reagan pudessem mobilizar a opinião da multidão em favor dos ataques terroristas de Washington contra a Nicarágua. O pretexto? O "superterrorista" Khadafi tinha "enviado 400 milhões de dólares e todo um arsenal para Manágua, com o objetivo de levar a guerra para dentro dos Estados Unidos", que exerciam seu direito de legítima defesa contra a agressão armada desse "Estado-bandido" que era a Nicarágua sandinista. Imediatamente após a queda do muro de Berlim, em 1989, que pôs fim à ameaça soviética, o governo de George Bush submeteu ao Congresso seu pedido anual de um gigantesco orçamento para o Pentágono: "Nessa nova era que se anuncia (...) o emprego de nossas forças provavelmente não envolverá mais a União Soviética, e sim, talvez, o Terceiro Mundo, onde será certamente necessária uma nova conduta e novos procedimentos." Acrescentou que os Estados Unidos deveriam manter forças consideráveis de intervenção, especialmente destinadas ao Oriente Médio, onde "as ameaças contra os nossos interesses", que exigem intervenções militares diretas, "não podem ser debitadas ao Kremlin". Ao contrário, diga-se de passagem, de uma ladainha sem fim de inverdades difundidas durante 40 anos pela propaganda norte-americana, hoje em dia mortas e enterradas. Onda de ira contra os EUA Na época, as ameaças contra os interesses norte-americanos também não podiam mais ser debitadas ao Iraque, uma vez que Saddam Hussein - que fazia então a guerra contra, o Irã do aiatolá Khomeini - era um amigo cortejado e parceiro comercial de Washington. Seu estatuto, porém, mudaria completamente poucos meses depois quando, em julho de 1990, interpretou mal o consentimento norte-americano para mudar à força suas fronteiras com o Kuait, entendendo-o como uma autorização para invadir todo o país(9). Ou, na perspectiva do governo Bush, para repetir o que os Estados Unidos acabavam de fazer no Panamá, em dezembro de 1989. Os paralelos históricos no entanto, nunca são exatos. Quando Washington se retirou parcialmente do Panamá, após ter instalado ali um governo-fantoche, uma onda de ira rebentou em todo o hemisfério, inclusive no Panamá. Uma onda de ira que chegou mesmo a fazer a volta ao mundo, obrigando Washington a apor seu veto a duas resoluções do Conselho de Segurança da ONU e a se pronunciar contra uma resolução da Assembléia Geral que condenava "a violação flagrante do direito internacional e da independência, da soberania e da integridade territorial dos Estados" exigindo a retirada "do corpo expedicionário norteamericano" do Panamá. Uma terapia de choque O que alimenta a reflexão de analistas políticos, como por exemplo Ronald Steel, que se questionava sobre o "enigma" com que se deparavam os Estados Unidos: "Como nação mais poderosa do mundo, vêem a sua liberdade de empregar a força submetida a mais constrangimentos do que qualquer outro país." Daí o êxito (temporário) de Saddam Hussein no Kuait, em agosto de 1990, em comparação com a incapacidade de Washington de impor sua vontade no Panamá. Antes do Iraque, Irã e Líbia lideravam a lista dos "Estados-bandidos". Outros, no entanto, jamais figuraram nela. A Indonésia é um bom exemplo: transformou-se de inimigo em amigo quando o general Suharto tomou o poder em 1965, ,após um banho de sangue muito aplaudido no Ocidente(10). Suharto iria rapidamente tornar-se "o nosso tipo de cara" (our kind of guy) por retomar uma fórmula do governo Clinton, enquanto cometia agressões mortais e atrocidades sem conta contra seu próprio povo. Somente nos anos 80, contam-se 10 mil indonésios mortos pelas forças da ordem, segundo o testemunho pessoal do ditador, que explica também que "deixamos os cadáveres espalhados, como uma espécie de terapia de choque."(11) "Bandidos" bonzinhos Mas ainda em dezembro de 1975 o Conselho de Segurança da ONU havia intimado a Indonésia a retirar "com urgência" suas tropas, que haviam invadido o Timor Leste, antiga colônia portuguesa, e pedido que "todos os Estados respeitassem a integridade do Timor-Leste, bem como o direito inalienável de seus habitantes à autodeterminação". Os Estados Unidos iriam responder a essa decisão das Nações Unidas aumentando secretamente as remessas de armas aos agressores. O então embaixador da ONU, Daniel Patrick Moynihan, se diz orgulhoso, em suas memórias, por ter tornado as Nações Unidas "totalmente ineficazes, em quaisquer que fossem as medidas que tomassem" no que se referia à Indonésia. E isso, seguindo as instruções do Departamento de Estado, "que desejava que as coisas evoluíssem como evoluíram e trabalhou para tal". Washington também aceitaria tranqüilamente o roubo do petróleo do Timor (com a participação de uma companhia norte-americana), apesar da transgressão da legalidade que isso representava e em detrimento de qualquer interpretação razoável dos acordos internacionais. A analogia entre as situações do Timor-Leste e do Kuait é bastante próxima, mas há algumas diferenças. Para falar apenas da mais evidente: as atrocidades cometidas - com a bênção norte-americana - pelo regime indonésio na ilha do Timor, ultrapassam em muito qualquer coisa atribuída ao Iraque no seu vizinho(12). Isso, porém, não fez da Indonésia, na lista de premiados estabelecida por Washington, um "Estado-bandido" "Bandidos" desobedientes Não foram os crimes cometidos por Saddam Hussein contra seu próprio povo, nem sobretudo a utilização - perfeitamente conhecida pelos serviços secretos norte-americanos - de armas químicas contra civis, que metamorfosearam o ditador em "monstro de Bagdá". Antes da invasão do Kuait, os Estados Unidos haviam lhe dado um apoio tão certo que até deixaram passar o ataque da força aérea iraquiana contra o navio de guerra USS Stark (que fez 37 vítimas entre os marinheiros norte-americanos), um privilégio restrito até então a Israel (no caso de seu ataque "por engano" ao USS Liberty, em junho de 1967, que deixou 34 mortos). Eles haviam coordenado com Saddam Hussein a campanha diplomática, militar e econômica que levou, em 1989, à capitulação do Irã "diante de Bagdá e Washington", como escreveu o historiador Dilip Hiro. Tinham até encomendado a Saddam Hussein os serviços habituais de Estado vassalo: por exemplo, treinar centenas de mercenários líbios recrutados por norteamericanos para derrubar o coronel Khadafi, como revelou Howard Teicher, um ex-assessor de Reagan(l3). Se Saddam Hussein caiu para o lado dos "Estados-bandidos", foi porque saiu da linha e se mostrou desobediente, do mesmo modo que o criminoso de menor envergadura Manuel Noriega, do Panamá, cujos principais crimes foram cometidos enquanto estava a serviço - remunerado - de Washington. Cuba foi classificada na categoria por sua presumida implicação no "terrorismo internacional", mas não os Estados Unidos, que, no entanto, durante quase 40 anos, fizeram múltiplos ataques terroristas à ilha caribenha e diversas tentativas de assassinar Fidel Castro. O Sudão foi também classificado como "Estado-bandido", embora não os Estados Unidos, que em agosto de 1998 bombardearam ali uma suposta fábrica de armas químicas, que depois foi provado tratar se de uma indústria farmacêutica, como afirmavam as autoridades de Cartum...(l4) Vê-se que o conceito de "Estado-bandido", hoje em dia oficialmente abandonado, foi particularmente flexível. Enfim, os critérios eram perfeitamente claros: um "Estado-bandido" não era simplesmente um Estado criminoso, mas um Estado que não se dobrasse as ordens dos poderosos, eles mesmos, evidentemente, poupados desta classificação difamatória. 1)A expressão "Estado-bandido" (rougue state, em inglês)perdeu sua razão de ser – declarou o porta-voz do Departamento de Estado, Richard Boucher, - porque muitos desses países corrigiram suas condutas. Foi substituída por "Estado fonte de Preocupação" (state of concern, em inglês. Esta modificação de terminologia, no entanto, não afeta as sanções contra os referidos Estados. Cf. Le Monde, 21 junho de 2000. (2)Ler, de Alain Gresh, "Muette agonie em Irak", Le Monde Diplomatique, julho de 1999. (3)Ler, de Eric Rouleau, "Scenário contrarié dans le Golfe", Le Monde Diplomatique, março de 1998. (4)Sobre a atitude dos Estados Unidos frente aos sandinistas que estavam então no poder em Manágua, ler, de Ignacio Ramonet, "La longue guerre occulte contre le Nicaragua", Le Monde Diplomatique, fevereiro de 1987. (5)National Security Council 5429/2, Washington. (6)Note-se que Robert Macnamara, secretário da Defesa de 1961 a 1968, avaliou recentemente que os próprios Estados Unidos, por sua tendência a agir unilateralmente e "sem respeito para com as preocupações dos outros" tinham se tornado um "Estado-bandido". Cf. Flora Lewis, "Some Learn Power´s Hard Lessons Better Than Others", The International Herald Tribune, 26 de junho de 2000. (7)Ler, de Philip Bowring, "Rogue States are Overrated", The International Herald Tribune, 26 de junho de 2000. (8)Ler The Real War on Crime: the Report of the National Criminal Justice Commission (dirigido por Steve Donziger), ed. Harper Collins, Nova Iorque, 1996. (9)Ler, de Pierre Salinger e Eric Laurent, Guerre du Golfe, le dossier secret, Paris, ed. Oliver Orban, 1990. (10)Ler "Timor-Oriental, l´horreur et l´amnésie", Le Monde Diplomatique, outubro de 1999. (11)Citado por Charles Grass, Prospect, Londres, 1998. (12)Ler, de Roland Pierre Paringaux, "Lourdes séquelles au Timor-Oriental", Le Monde Diplomatique, maio de 2000. (13)The New York Times, 26 de maio de 1993. (14)Ler, de Alain Gresh, "Guerres Saintes", Le Monde Diplomatique, setembro de 1998. Categoria:Escritos de Noam Chomsky